The philosiphers project
by darknight847
Summary: Years after the insident with the Thule society Ed and Al still seek a way to make it back to their own world but as they work in our world theyre own is in danger a new power has risen from the country of Xing and the brothers are needed.
1. the long travel begins chapter 1

**The Philosophers Project**

Authors Note: I am writing this on the spur of the moment and as I started writing this first chapter I realize that I love this story plot and I will try to update at least once a week but I'm stuck doing a lot of homework so I might not make it and if I don't I'm sorry. Also anything italicized is my own thoughts.

"Uhhh I am so bored can this thing go any slower." The wining voice was that of a short "_er I mean very tall boy sorry Ed please don't hit me_" boy with golden blonde hair and a false prosthetic arm dangling over the edge of his seat with a strained look on his face showing intense thought going on in his head at the time. "Please, brother just be more patience we'll be there soon" this reassuring voice was coming from another golden blonde haired boy but his hair showed signs of brown in it from his mother. These were the formally invincible Elric Brother; Edward and Alphones Elric. Former state alchemist and former disembodied soul were both no longer either the former great Full Metal Alchemist and his former fully armored brother were now back to normal ed with his plastic prosthetic right arm and left leg while al was back to his fully intact body and soul. Both were riding steadily down a rail system in the southern area of France on their way to meet a new contact. "Brother I still don't know why we didn't just take a zeppelin here instead of the train especially with how easily you get bored on these long rides" Al said looking concerned about his brother and only family he had left in this world. "Look Al it's just that I don't trust those things if we didn't have them in Amestris then why should we use them here there has to be some reason they decided to not research more into these planes and blimps." The truth was that Ed had simply not wish to ruin what lay in store for them once they reached Bordeaux things would all make sense then but until he had to keep Al in the dark about what was there beside there new contact.

The train rolled along at a steady fifty mph on a secret line connecting Hamburg with a secret stop off in Düsseldorf to switch onto a supposedly dead ended track but the track continued on straight into southern France with the final stop being Bordeaux. Both of the Elrics were fast asleep when it happened; a sudden thud on the roof and the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the third cars halls. The clanking of leather boots on metal roofing was intense as they got closer and closer to the first car. The man feeding the coal into the boiler was suddenly pistol whipped from behind knocking him out cold with a sudden thud the being the only noise heard the assailant quickly turned and headed into the second car.

The younger of the Elrics was having a joyous dream he and his brother were back home in the Rockbell's automail shop in Risembool with Winry and Granny Rockbell at the porch welcoming them home. Winry was bugging Ed about letting her improves his automail with outrages new upgrades like a rocket launcher in his leg. Granny was smoking her usual pipe with Den lying next to her wagging his tail at the brothers as a welcome home. The scene changed Al was back in his armored body and was in complete darkness when he felt arms tugging him down into an abyss. He struggled trying to escape the clutches of whatever was dragging him down. He finally can stand it no more and looks down to see the faces of the last people he ever wanted to see again envy and gluttony were both there and a darker shadow fell onto Al as he turned to face the former Führer King of Amestris Bradley or as he had come to be called pride. Al couldn't move as envy and gluttony dragged him down into a deeper abyss with no ways out. Al tried to struggle and escape his captors but was unable to move he shouted as loudly as he could calling out anyone he thought could help him. "Brother, brother please help me; colonel Mustang, lieutenant Hawkeye, Teacher please someone help me." A soft chuckle came from behind him "hehehe you think that someone will help you that's cute but I'm afraid that you're ours." Pride can't be right he just can't be someone will come and help me. Al continued to think this until finally he was submerged into the darkness.

The assailant walked quietly through the second car locking the cabins as he went making sure all were secure so that none would escape capture. He had spent most of his fortune and reputation trying to find something this amazing this train carried escapees and weapon secrets about the French army. For the capture he would surely get the recommendation he so truly craved. As he marched into the third car he noticed something he couldn't believe. It couldn't be and yet it was the young trouble maker he had met so many years ago when he was a mere private in the growing ss army. Yes, it was no doubt the tiny kid he had met in the bar constantly asking why he didn't recognize him and calling him Hughes. What he had not known was that the young brat and his brother would become such thorns in the ss side. Since he had first met them they had caused the Führer great strife with their medaling in his Thule society's efforts to make the third Reich's power unstoppable. Now here they were on a silver platter for him the Führer would surely make him a general now and he could finally go back to the home land.

Al awoke with a cold sweat hearing footsteps coming down the hall but seeing no light from a lantern. Some things just not right if it was the conductor checking on the cars then he would have kept a small lantern by his side lit for peeking into the compartments. Al stayed still not moving a single muscle waiting for anything to happen when the footsteps stopped short just outside their compartment. The windows were tinted from the inside out so that those who were innocent refugees would not see the happenings on the train should secrets need to be kept and the Elrics were no different to anyone who saw them just two teenagers trying to escape the damnation that war brings on any country. As Al held his breath he immediately went wide eyed remembering that he was not alone in the compartment and that Ed being a heavy sleeper may not have heard the foot steps outside. With held breath Al slowly rolled over hoping to see Ed awake and staring at him as Al began to see the other side of the cabin empty his mind began to race. Were the heck is Ed he was there when I fell asleep ,but Al bearly had time to think when he got his answer in the sound of loud gunfire just outside the door the form that was outside the window now gone Al continued to hold his breath but the sounds of more gunshots and yelling filled the air. Al slowly rose to his feet as all went quite outside the car; the car door slide open to reveal Edward Elric with a smug look of satisfaction on his face,"What the hell are you doing there Al you need to get out here and see who our little visitor is."

Ok so thats the new revised and advance first chapter im still writting this when i get a chance which is only like every three days i hope more people like the story and follow or favorite it iv got the whole story in my head and i really want to get it out to others ill be putting chapter 2 on in a few days the first chapter is from Als point of view the other will switch between Winry and Ed and one or two more Als.


	2. The agreement chapter 2

Ch.2

All was quite in the Rockbell house as a quiet sunrise peaked through the windows of the second floor bedroom and onto the large queen sized bed that sat in the center surrounded by bits of gears and mechanisms with the scent of oil in the air. A large black dog walked into the room and curled into a warm ball in a basket marked "Den" he was all but asleep when he was startled by a scream from a young woman. "EDWARD," Winry Rockbell sat up in her bed still in a cold sweat yet again she had had a vision of the Elric brothers. She looked over at the now startled Den and gave a weak smile she knew she had probably woken half of Risembool with her cry but she didn't care at the moment all she cared about was the horrible vision she had seen in her dream. Edward and Al had finally returned home and were walking up the path with the rising sun shining perfectly behind them complementing Edwards golden hair and making it appear as if it were on fire. Winry went out to meet them both with an excited and near death giving hug. "Where have you two been Iv been worried sick about you," Winry said with a smile trying to hold back tears. "Now, now Winry you know we have a good excuse after all we are still trapped on the other side." Winry looked at Alphonse as if he had just stabbed her through the heart "But that can't be your standing right here in front of me. Please just let you both be here for real in front of me." Winry now started to sob and she grabbed Ed by the collar she looked up and saw that everything else was gone except for her and Ed she looked at him and sobbed she realized it was just a dream but she needed it to be real she needed Ed to be here and hold her, to cradle her head on his shoulder as she cried, to gripe at him whenever he would break her precious automail that's all she needed that's all she wanted in the world. She heard a voice in her dream a very evil and cruel sounding voice it was a small formless figure that asked her one question "Do you really want to see them again; do you really want to see Him again," she was terrified but spoke "Yes, that's all I want," "Good then were on the same page I will help you reunite with your love and his brother but in return you will give to me something precious do you accept." Winry was desperate she took the formless hand that was outstretched and shook. Winry then woke and now knew how she would reunite with Ed and Al but first she would need some help from an old friend.


End file.
